Playfull Fluff
by Thesml216
Summary: This is a collection of Klaine Drabbles with the occasional mention of other pairings, most are just sweet fluff, but some delve into some of the hardships of life.
1. Secret Ninja Blaine

Disclaimer: Glee does not and will most likely never belong to me, it does, however, belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan.

A/N: I randomly found this in an old notebook of mine, there was nothing more to it, but I thought it was just a sweet little drabble, why don't you let me know what you think? :)

"Blaine, what do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked from his spot on the comfy white lounge, not even looking up from the script he was reading over to know that his husband was creeping up behind him, trying to act like a ninja. Blaine stayed silent as he continued to sneak up behind Kurt. "Seriously, Blaine-" he was cut off as said man leapt over the lounge and wrapped his arms around his husband. Blaine growled playfully into Kurt's ear, "I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Kurt grinned as he nuzzled further into his silly husband's embrace, "I love you too, Blaine," he said back as he leaned up to kiss him softly and whispered in his ear, "even if you do suck as a ninja."


	2. What Quiz Is That!

Disclaimer: Found in Chapter One, mwa ha ha.

A/N: I wrote this around three in the morning, so don't blame me if it's odd, blame my cat, who would not leave me alone while I was writing it.

"What is your favorite color?"

"The color of your eyes whenever I look up into them and the sun reflects and pulls out all of the shades of blue, green, and grey; when you're smiling down at me and those little crinkles around your eyes are just so adorable that I can't help but to pull you down into such a wonderful kiss that I forget the color, so that when I open my eyes again and look into those beautiful realms and get to fall in love with them all over again."

"Blaine!" Kurt looked up from his laptop, a light, teasing blush gracing his face, "I just need a color to fill in for this quiz, now your choices are: maroon, navy, fuchsia, puce, or custard."

"Hmm," Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in a contemplative pout, which nearly had his fiancé giving up on the quiz just so he could have an impromptu make-out session with the overly cute boy sitting Indian style in front of him, "Then I suppose it would have to be navy. What quiz are you making me take again?"

"Oh, well . . . Um," Kurt's face took on a deeper blush before he gave up on attempting to say what the quiz was and finally just turned the laptop to face Blaine.

"Ooh," Blaine chuckled as Kurt quickly turned the screen away again, "Don't you already know the answer to that Kurt?" he teased.

A/N(part 2): So what quiz do you think Kurt was having Blaine take, hmm? ;)


	3. Summer Promise

Disclaimer: See the little chapter scroll down there in the right hand side of the screen? Good, click it down and go to the first chapter if you really just can't stop your need to read a disclaimer.

A/N: I'm really not sure what to say here besides that this is another one that I wrote around three in the morning while sleep was eluding me.

"Ow, ow, ow, OWWW! Kurt, that huuurts! Blaine whined from his spot, facedown, on their hotel room bed.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Kurt teased as he continued to rub the cooling aloe into his boyfriend's stinging, sun-burnt flesh, "besides if you had just taken a moment to put some sun-block on like I had told you to before you came running to join me in the water, then you wouldn't be in pain now."

"But Kuuurt!" Blaine groaned, "I couldn't!"

"And why "couldn't" you, hmm?" Kurt asked, a delicate eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Because I had to get into the ocean with you as fast as I could you save you from being eaten by sharks!" the boy, who could nearly be mistaken for a freshly boiled lobster, explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Grinning at his boyfriend's reasoning, Kurt massaged more of the aloe vera into Blaine's shoulders as he leaned down to place a kiss on his slightly stubbly cheek and purred into his ear, "Well then, with that in consideration, thank you very much for defending me from all of the ferocious sharks that tried to devour me."

"Hmm, no problem hun, just as long as you promise to always nurse me back to health afterwards."

Kurt chuckled softly and kissed the top of Blaine's head, "I promise."


	4. Super Secret Super Special Secret

Disclaimer: Located in the first chapter.

A/N: This is another one I wrote around three in the morning, but I just recently got around to typing it up. If there's anything spefic that y'all want me to type into this just shoot me a message and I'll write you up a drabble of it.

"Hun, what is this?" Kurt held up a small red shoe box that he had found under his husband's side of the bed.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked over to find his husband holding up his Super Secret Super Special box, "Oh, well . . . that is . . . um, that's my SuperSecretSuperSpecialbox." He blushed a bright rogue as he quickly grabbed the box from Kurt and lifted the lid to present the inside to him, "See there's a Super Secret Super Special string in the Super Secret Super Special box!" Blaine gave a nervous grin to Kurt's blank stare.

There was a brief pause, in which Kurt questioned his husband's sanity and Blaine hoped that Kurt wouldn't think to pull the string, before Kurt finally deadpanned, "You do remember that I watched that episode of SpongeBob with you, right Blaine?" and with that he simply reached forward to pull the string causing Blaine's blush to grow in intensity and Kurt's eyes to go wide as a small blue and red striped bow tie fell out of the box's secret compartment.

"Blaine, is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a bow tie for a baby, then yes it is." Blaine answered as calmly as he could.

Kurt sat down at the end of the bed and pulled Blaine down to sit next to him, "Honey, are you thinking of us . . . having children . . . or-or a child soon?"

"Well, I was just thinking of figuring out how to breach the subject with you actually, I mean I know we've only been married for a couple of years now, but um . . . what do you think?" Blaine looked up into his husband's cool, blue eyes, just as Kurt reached out to cup Blaine's face and pull him into a deep kiss, which he hoped would convey all of his emotions.

Once he pulled away slightly, Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband and breathed out, in his ear, "I think our child's going to need more clothing than just a bow tie."


	5. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: Is still found in the first Chapter.

A/N: I just typed this up while watching the Brothers Grimm movie, so might not be the best drabble, but I was just wanting to type something up while I had nothing else to do.

"Mmhn" Kurt's cloudy blue eyes began to peak open as he heard his name being mumbled in his ears.

"Kurt, it's time to wake up." Blaine reached up to gently stroke his husband's cheek as he continued to try to wake him, "We have a big day full of wonderful things, so you need to get up sweetie."

"Nnhn," Kurt turned over, forcing his eyes shut, and nuzzled into Blaine's chest, mumbling, "I don't want to get up, there's nothing wonderful about today, nothing at all."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's grumbles and wrapped his arms around him as he said, "But today is a great day, our baby's growing up and today's her first day of school, she even asked me if she could wear one of my bow ties, isn't that adorable?"

Kurt groaned into Blaine's warm chest, "Oh yes, so adorable, just like anything else she does, but she's growing up Blaine! I don't want her to grow up, she's still our little girl, I can still remember the day she was born, she was so tiny and I was so terrified when I held her, but I was also so happy and so in love. Blaine I'm not ready for her to start school."

"I know Kurt," Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his husband's head, "I'm just as worried to let her go, but we've got to. We have to let her make friends and meet new people; we have to let her grow up at least a little."

Kurt glared up at his husband, "But what if the other kids are mean to her? What if they shut her out from the group?"

"They won't honey, we know her teacher would never let that happen, Brittany will tell us if someone is bothering her, and she won't be shut out completely, Mike and Tina's son, Jonathan is going to be starting today also." Blaine tried to placate Kurt.

"I know," Kurt put on a pout, "But she's still just a little girl."

Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's pout and said," She is and that's why she needs both of her daddies to take her to her first day of school and be strong for her even if she is scared."

"Fine, but we're going to stay around the school from the time we drop her off to the time we're supposed to pick her up." Kurt announced as he twisted out of Blaine's hold and got out of bed to set out on one of the most frightening days of his life.


	6. Sleepless Typing

Disclaimer: To find it look in the first chapter.

A/N: Wrote this early this morning while I had Angel playing in the background, once again let me know if anyone wants me to add anything specific in a chapter.

"Urrgh" Blaine groggily opened his eyes in his dim bedroom, the only light penetrating the darkness was his fiancé's laptop; which explained the light _clack clack clacking _that stirred him from his slumber, "Kurt, put that away you can type in the morning."

"I can't hun; I have to get this idea written out while it's on my mind, if I wait until the morning I might not remember it." He curtly replied, not even looking up from his novella in the making.

_Clack clack clack_, the typing continued for the better part of five minutes until Blaine launched another attempt at convincing Kurt into sleeping, "You know if you're up all night typing again you're going to get those dark bags under your eyes that you hate, right love?"

"I know," Kurt mumbled, his attention still not being placed on the prostrate form of his fiancé, laying beside him, tucked under the warm comforter and soft sheets.

"Kurt," Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around the other man's middle, "Put the laptop away and I'll teach you a better way to jot down your ideas when you get them in the middle of the night." He kissed Kurt's forehead, trying to pull his interest away from the electronic perched on his lap.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled as he saved his work and began the process of shutting down his laptop, "What is your 'brilliant' way of taking down my sudden bursts of inspiration?" He would have rolled his eyes if they weren't still suffering from the horrible dryness one gets from staring at a computer screen for far too long.

"Good," Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek, "Now," he started as he pulled away from Kurt and reached into his night stand, rifling around, searching out the items he had in mind, "the next time a thought comes to you at night, instead of setting up your laptop and getting yourself stuck in a writing fix, I want you to try writing down a brief note to yourself to read in the morning; that way you can get the sleep you need, and I won't have to keep worrying about how little sleep you do get."

Upon finding an unused notepad and ink pen, Blaine passed his findings on to Kurt, to which he made a bemused expression at Kurt's look of distaste at his offerings.

"Blaine while I appreciate your want to help me with getting more sleep, "Kurt started, placing the items down on his own night stand before turning back to pull Blaine into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "I just don't see how this will help me, I mean what if I want to write a paragraph worth of notes or what if I get something jumbled up on the notes?"

"Please Kurt just try it for just a couple of days and if it doesn't work for you, then you can go back to what you're doing, but I think this will be much better for you." Blaine said, hugging Kurt back and laying a chaste kiss on his fiancé's lips.

Kurt smiled into the kiss as he pressed back into it, only pulling back after a few seconds, "Fine I'll try it your way for a bit." He conceded, pulling Blaine down to lay on the bed with him, the two drifting off back into the land of dreams both envisioning their future with the other.


	7. Klaine Wedding part 1

Disclaimer: Is in Chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you Very much to KlaineLuneville for being my very first reviewer on this story and for giving me some requests, these next four chapters are for you. :) I hope you don't mind but I broke the Klaine Wedding down into one chapter for Kurt, one chapter for Blaine, and one for the both of them, I hope you like them. :)

"This is probably the most wonderful day of my life." Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he examined himself in the full length mirror, his dad and pacing stepbrother behind him.

Burt gripped his son's shoulders from behind him and leaned in to kiss the back of his head, "Believe me Kurt, you and Blaine are going to have so many more wonderful and happy days after this, that there isn't going to be just one day that you will be able to say which is your favorite."

Kurt placed his hand over one of his father's, "Dad, thank you so much for always being there for me, for always being the best dad even when I wasn't the best son," their eyes began to mist up, "For everything."

"Kurt's that's just the job of a father, and one day I hope that you and Blaine will also be blessed enough to experience it." Burt smiled at his son and his son smiled back, the two just had a sweet and simple moment where their eyes conveyed the emotions that their mouths couldn't.

After a bit of silence between the two, Finn spoke up, "Dude it's time, are you ready?"

Kurt shook his head, Finn would never learn, "I'm ready, I've been ready ever since that day on the staircase."

"Then let's go," Finn walked to open the door leading out into the hallway, "Rachel will kill me if I don't give her some time with you also."

Kurt grimaced at Finn's mention of Rachel killing him, "I really wish you two could at least get along well enough to behave at mine and Blaine's wedding, I mean you two broke up years ago and it wasn't that bad of a break up."

"She threw a high heel at my head," Finn grumbled, while Burt offered his son his elbow, which he accepted, and walked Kurt through the door that Finn left open.

Kurt snarkily remarked, "I would have too, if I had found out that you had spent an entire summer cheating on her with your ex-girlfriend."

"Whatever dude, just go talk with her before she tries to kill me again." Finn said to Kurt's back as he walked out of the room.

"Kurt! You look Amazing!"Rachel cried out as she came running up to the soon to be married man from her post in the hallway.

Kurt smiled at his best friend and groom's maid, "Thank you Rachel, oh I'm so excited and happy and I can't believe that this is happening."

"Of course it's happening, and I'm so happy for you. I love you Kurt and I know you and Blaine are going to be so happy for the rest of your lives and today is such a happy day and look at you, Kurt, you look wonderful, and . . ." Rachel was cut off.

"Rachel, I love you too, but you're rambling." Kurt reached out and hugged her, his smile going wider; if possible, "However, you never told me who you brought as your date." He arched a perfect eyebrow at the now faintly blushing young women standing in front of him.

"I ran into Jesse St. James a while ago, we got to talking, and I asked him out." Rachel grinned at him, "I never really felt more alive than when I was with him Kurt and he's changed a lot since when we were in Lima, but we really . . . connect."

"That's really great Rachel, I'm so happy for you," Kurt hugged her again.

"Thanks Kurt," Rachel returned the hug before pulling back and looking up at him, "But today is your special day, and everyone is waiting for you so let's go!"


	8. Klaine Wedding part 2

A/N: This chapter is for KlaineLuneville. :)

Blaine's pacing was driving the entire room filled with ex-Warblers, and Puck and Mike, crazy; not because he was nervous, oh no Blaine was more than ready to be married to the love of his life, but because each second seemed to take hours to pass, and he simply could not wait to see his beautiful soon-to-be husband.

"Man, just sit down!" yelled out David from his spot on the couch next to where Jeff was seated on Nick's lap, the two whispering between each other about how cute Blaine was when he was anxious.

"Yeah, you're going to wear holes in the carpet if you keep this up." Wes tuned in before turning back to his conversation with Thad and Trent.

Finally having enough of Blaine's pacing, Puck stood up and gripped him by the shoulder's looking into Blaine's excitement-filled eyes and saying, "Blaine, bro, I know that you're happy and you can't wait, but you need to calm down and relax some okay?"

Blaine let out a breathe of air that he didn't know he was holding, nodded along with what Puck said, and then spoke up, "I know, but I'm so happy and . . ."

Blaine shook his head; he really couldn't put his feelings into words as he thought of Kurt and their wedding.

"I know you love him," Puck grinned down at the shorter male, "and you know what?"

"What?" Blaine asked, wanting to get back to his pacing as soon as he could.

"It's time to go."

"Really!?" Blaine's eyes lit up like a little kid being told he was about to get a new puppy.

All of the men in the room cast wide grins at their friend, nodded, and stood to leave the room; the only thing Blaine could do was let out a cheer of, "Let's go!" as he grabbed a hold of Puck's hand and dragged him out of the room.


	9. Klaine Wedding part 3

A/N: This chapter is for KlaineLuneville. :)

The two men entered the room, each from their own doorways opposite sides of the room, and the moment they saw each other they shared one thought: 'I love him so much, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, I've never been this happy before in my whole life.'

They both started walking towards each other, meeting with Burt in the middle, where they linked arms with him and Burt walked them both up the aisle. They made a beautiful picture, Blaine in a white tuxedo, a black dress shirt, and a silver bow tie, Kurt in a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and a gold bow tie; they each had a crème based orchid with gold and silver dusting over it, pinned onto their lapels.

Following behind them were their best men and groom's maids: Puck, Rachel, Sam, Wes, Dave, Santana, and Brittany; and following the men and maids was the flower girl and ring bearer, Will and Emma's twins, Tommy and Rebecca. The whole of the wedding party was dressed in shades of gold and silver dresses and suits, all of which were designed and fitted by Kurt.

Burt walked them all the way up to the alter before walking around to stand beside the priest, who then started to read out the standard marriage proclamations, that neither of them really heard because in that moment there were too much caught in each other's eyes, automatically saying what was expected of them, not because it felt automated, but because they felt like they had does this every time they looked into each other's eyes, every time they held hands, and every time they just held each other.

"Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do."

"And do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss your partner in love and in life," They leaned in for a chaste kiss, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mr. Hummel."


	10. Grace St James

A/N: This chapter is for KlaineLuneville. :)

"Oooh! Blaine look at our little girl, isn't she gorgeous!?" Kurt hugged his daughter tight to his chest, lifted her into the air a bit, and twirled her around.

"She's beautiful," Blaine wrapped his arms around his daughter, overlapping his arms over Kurt's, and he leaned in to kiss his husband softly, "And Max is a very lucky man."

Rachel snuck into the room with a camera snapping a picture of the happy family, "Yes, he is." She grinned, "And I'm probably the luckiest soon-to-be mother-in-law in the world."

"Rachel," Grace smiled, and after wiggling out of her fathers' arms, she ran over to hug Rachel and put a kiss on her cheek, "How's Max; he isn't getting cold feet is he?"

"No, of course he's not." Rachel pulled back to pat at her dark hair into place and staring into her innocent, blue eyes, she smiled as she told her, "His dad is with him now, and they should be on their way to the altar now."

"Oh?" Kurt smiled, walking hand-in-hand with Blaine, up behind their daughter, "Is Jesse still going back to work next week?"

"Yeah, his winter break will be over with just enough time for him to cook up a new lesson for his NYADA kids." Rachel finished playing with Grace's hair and moved down to take her hands, "And Jesse said that if Katrina and Kyle want to come study under him for a while it's fine."

"We'll have to tell them at the reception, they're going to be thrilled," Blaine smiled as they all started moving out into the hall, "They're _helping_ Ryan guard the rings."

Kurt looked down at his watch, "It's time to go baby, are you ready?"

Grace smiled, "It feels like I've always been ready."


	11. Tearfilled Comfort

Disclaimer: Canz be foundz in Chapter One.

A/N: I wrote this up to kind of explaine why Blaine's parent's weren't mentioned during the wedding, and I would also like to thank the guest reviewer Catie lyn for being my second reviewer, so Thank you Very much, I hope you continue to enjoy my future chapters. :)

_"We don't care how long you've said you were gay, we don't believe it. We could Never have a gay son, we didn't raise you like this."_ Kurt could hear the yelling coming from his fiancé's phone all the way on the other side of the room.

Blaine just stayed quiet for a moment before quietly saying back into the phone, trying to hold in his tears, "But dad, it's mine and Kurt's wedding, you and mom have to come. Kurt was planning this big entrance where you would escort me up the aisle to give me away and Burt would escort Kurt up the aisle to give him away."

Blaine moved his hand to cup the mouth piece so that his fiancé wouldn't have to hear the insulting things coming out of his father's mouth.

Kurt rushed over to where Blaine was sitting on his side of the bed, climbing over the bed in the process, and ended up sitting on his knees behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head down on the shoulder opposite from the side that Blaine was talking on.

Kurt could taste the salty residue from the tears streaming down his fiancé's face after he placed a simple kiss on Blaine slightly scruffy cheek, "It will be okay." he whispered into his ear.

After a violent exclamation that Kurt heard even through Blaine's cupped hand, he snatched the phone from Blaine's hand and slammed it shut. "You can't keep listening to that poison Blaine, all it does is leave you hurting." Kurt pulled him back into his arms further and leaned them both back until he was leaning on the head board and his fiancé cradled into his chest.

"I know Kurt, but they're my parents, I'm going to love them no matter how they feel about me." Blaine cried into Kurt, turning over slightly so that he could push hid face into his fiancé's warmth.

"Blaine that's perfectly fine, you should feel that way, but they should also feel that way about you." Kurt tried to soothe him and gently rubbed at his back, "They failed you Blaine, not the other way around."

After a moment of thought, and of just holding onto Blaine, Kurt spoke up again, "I'm sure that Burt would be happy to escort us both up the aisle on our wedding day."

Blaine let a small smile grace his lips as he sniffled a little, "Thank you Kurt, I would love that."

"It's no problem Blaine, no problem at all." Kurt leaned down to kiss that top of Blaine's curly head before the both of them leaned back and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Ringtones

Disclaimer: Songs mentioned do not belong to me, all other disclaimers are found in chapter one.

A/N: I was dying from boredom when I typed this up, so sorry if it isn't very good. :P

Blaine walked down the hall toward the choir room; he had been looking all over the school for Kurt, and had just pulled out his cell phone to call him.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . .

He had made it to the choir room door, where he proceeded to enter it, but stopped as he suddenly heard "Teenage Dream" coming from further within the room.

Blaine grinned, and was so much in his own little bubble of happiness that he didn't hear the music come to a stop nor the musical voice of his boyfriend coming from the phone, "Hello, Blaine? . . . Hello?"

Shaking himself out of it, Blaine walked more into the room and saw his boyfriend's confusion at why he wasn't getting a reply.

"Hello beautiful." Blaine smiled, as Kurt glanced up to meet his warm, honeyed brown eyes and a smile of his own stretched across Kurt's face.

"Hey Handsome, any particular reason why you called me, but didn't say anything?" Kurt asked, with a prim eyebrow arched delicately and walked over to his boyfriend to close the flip phone that was still left open in his hand.

"Oh," Blaine had a light blush enter his cheeks, he slipped the now closed phone into his pocket, and then he reached out and simply held Kurt's hand in his own, "I was looking for you, but when I heard what your ringtone was for me, I just had to stop and smile about it."

Kurt's grin widened, "So I take it you like the ringtone?"

"I love the ringtone, but I love you more." Blaine leaned in close a pressed a chaste kiss on Kurt's soft lips.

When Blaine pulled back a bit, but still close enough that if they spoke their lips would graze and gently rub against each other, Kurt let out a happy mewl, "Hm, but Blaine what ringtone do you have for me?" His striking blues met with Blaine's luscious browns, but as he started to understand the question the eyes turned troubled and Blaine pulled back a bit further.

"Um, I don't think you really want to hear what your ringtone is." Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Is it that bad, hun?" Kurt asked with a slight jovial tone to his voice, the hand not being held in Blaine's slipped his phone out of his pocket and began to speed-dial Blaine's phone.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . .

Before Blaine could get more than a nod in, he suddenly heard Kurt's ringtone entering the room, and groaned as the words, "Push it, push it real good." flowed through the silence of the room.

Kurt's light giggles and melodic laugh was the only thing that assured Blaine that Kurt wasn't upset about his choice in Kurt's ringtone.

"How did you even find out about that?" Kurt continued to laugh, as Blaine quietly mumbled out that Rachel had given him a DVD that had all of Kurt's performances from before Blaine had met him.

"I don't know if I should kill her or thank her the next time I see her." Kurt joked and Blaine blushed, "You should thank her, between Push It, Toxic, and Le Jazz Hot, I must say that you are definitely not the baby penguin I thought you were."

Kurt's laughter filled the empty choir room again and he hugged Blaine closer to him, who let out a few light chuckles of his own, what could he say, Kurt's laugh was contagious.


	13. The Accident

Disclaimer: Found in Chapter one.

A/N: As far as I know there is not a St. Rose's Hospital in New York City, the name was only thought up for this story.

"Hello, Burt what's going on? Kurt was supposed to meet me today for lunch, but he still hasn't shown up, and I just feel like something is wrong, is he okay?" Blaine rattled off into the phone, all of his worst fears flashing past his eyes, every horrible thing that could be happening to his fiancé.

"Kid calm down, from what I understand, he was in a car accident that wasn't his fault and he's being taken to St. Rose's Hospital to be looked over, just to make sure everything's fine, but it doesn't look like anything's wrong with him and I even got to talk to him a bit before they had to load him up. He's shaken up some, but I think he'll be fine once you get to him." Burt tried to calm him down as he gave Blaine the address to the hospital and told him what the paramedics had told him before they had to go.

Blaine hailed a taxi, figuring it would be the fastest way to get to the hospital, he had walked to the cafe he was supposed to meet Kurt at for lunch because it was only short trip of campus and the place had the best little pinwheel sandwiches that caused Blaine's mouth to water, but it was no time to be thinking about food as he sat in the longest car ride of his life, hoping for his fiancé's safety.

After the cab had pulled up outside the hospital and Blaine had paid for his trip, he went quickly, nearly running, into the hospital, but he followed Burt's orders and went up to the second floor, where he found a nurse's station and asked if he could be directed to where Kurt Hummel was.

The nurse asked him to wait a moment as she found Kurt's file, and she looked over it to see if he was going to be allowed in, but she frowned after a moment, realizing she hadn't asked for his name, but she quickly corrected that and asked in a saccharine sweet voice, "What did you say your name was hun?"

"Blaine Anderson." He said quickly before reaching to grab his wallet and pulling his license out to show her.

She smiled when she heard his name and saw that it matched up with the name written in Kurt's file, "Ah, very good, he's been waiting for you, he's in room 212 waiting for the results of his tests, you can head on in there, it's right down the hall."

"Thank you miss." Blaine flashed her a quick smile, before turning to find Kurt's room, the door was shut so he promptly knocked, and entered the second heard his fiancé answer.

"Kurt!? Are you okay!? Burt called me to tell me what happened, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have asked you to join me for lunch today, Are you okay!?" Blaine finally let out all of his worry as he rushed to Kurt's side.

Kurt was seated on the lumpy hospital bed, flicking though the channels on the TV mounted to the wall completely bored out of his mind and waiting for his fiancé to show up and entertain him some.

When Blaine came bursting into his room, Kurt only caught some of what he was saying, but he caught enough to know that he needed to calm the other man down, so he simply got off the bed, walked right up to Blaine, wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, and kissed Blaine's still panicking mouth.

Kurt only pulled back after Blaine had stilled in his arms, and he looked down to see soft tears slowly falling from his fiancé's eyes; all he could do was walk Blaine over to the lumpy hospital bed and sit with him and hold him until he calmed down.

While holding him Kurt whispered soothing things into his ear, "I love you so much Blaine . . . I'm fine . . . the wreck wasn't your fault, it was the idiot that tried to run a red light . . . everything is going to be fine . . . it could have been a lot worse, but it wasn't we're very lucky . . . I'm so happy, I'm still with you . . . I told you I was never saying good-bye to you."

Blaine sniffled out, "I know that, but Kurt . . . I never want to say good-bye to you either."


	14. First Birthday

Disclaimer: Is currently playing hide-and-go-seek, but I'll give you a hint, it's towards the beginning.

A/N: There felt like there was so much more I could have added to this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long, it is only supposed to be a drabble after all, but oh well. This chapter is also dedicated to my baby cousin, Cullen, who just had his first birthday two days ago, mwa ha ha. :)

"This has to be perfect Blaine." Kurt said as he slathered the creamy, green icing over the rich chocolate cake, "It's Gracie's first birthday, and I want to make it as wonderful as I can." He then started to sprinkle a gold cake glitter in a wavy line, forming a 'yellow' brick road, across the cake and, once satisfied, began to put the specially ordered Elphaba and Glinda figurines into their places.

"I know, hun, but I just want you to remember that she's too little to really remember this birthday, and I don't want you getting carried away and forget to have a good time, after all Grace will only have her first birthday once." Blaine smiled as he held his and Kurt's happy, laughing baby girl while kept reaching up to play with his mop of un-gelled hair.

Kurt turned and smiled at his husband, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips before returning to the cake, "Don't worry babe, Mike and Tina are coming early to help us set up and to let Zachary play with Grace, and then Rachel and Jesse are staying after to help clean up. Once everything is put away Rachel and I are going to work out a couple more of her wedding dress details, which of course means I'm going to have to keep telling her that she cannot have bows covering her entire dress."

Finished with the miniature cake, Kurt started work on the larger one, following the same steps he did on the smaller one, only he sprinkled sliver cake glitter on this one and a specially ordered Emerald City cake topper was placed on the middle of the cake, "There all done." Kurt smiled at his work, just as the door bell chimed to announce their guests.

After that time seemed to fly by, Tina and Blaine blew up balloons while Mike and Kurt strung them up throughout the house, they hung streamers, set out plates, cups, and party hats, and Mike and Blaine set out to start grilling up some of the hot dogs, chicken, hamburgers, bratwursts, and veggie vegan dogs for Rachel. Little by little the other guests began to trickle in, and the party got started with the adults sitting out on the patio talking while the younger ones were playing on a large plush blanket that Kurt had spread out for them to crawl and toddle on, only Sebastian and Dave's son was really old enough to walk without holding on to anything, and he was only four months older than Grace.

Once lunch had pretty much been finished, Kurt called everyone to gather around to sing happy birthday to his daughter and they all watched with amusement as she cautiously stuck one pudgy baby finger into the side of the cake before trying to get the sticky icing and moist cake off of her.

Grinning, Blaine eventually bent over her highchair and guided the finger to her mouth, letting her get a taste of the icing and cake, "See, it's good." He smiled at her grin and adorable baby laugh as she dived into the cake, now eagerly stuffing her face with the spongy, chocolate goodness; however when she got to the figurines she immediately poked Glinda into her mouth and started sucking causing the group of people that all considered themselves to be a part of her family to let out a string of laughter and of "Awes."

With the remaining cake was put away and Grace was as clean as they could get her without giving her a full bath, the party had moved into the living room, where Kurt and Blaine sat in front of the fireplace holding Grace and 'helping' her to open her gifts, the whole room filled with laughter as Ashton, Santana and Brittany's son, crawled over and also tried to 'help' Grace open her presents. Wrapping paper was pulled back to reveal bright toys and colorful books, tissue paper torn from bags to offer a brilliant blue ball, a warm, plush bear, and a beautiful, forest green velvet dress.

Everyone had been thanked for their generous gifts and the party stayed in the living room, where they were offered tea and coffee, and they sat chatting until, just as they had trickled in, the guests began to leave, and later that night after all their friends and family had left and the house was once again clean they set about putting Grace to bed.

Kurt sung her to sleep, while Blaine was rocking her, and as she let out a breathy sigh in her sleep, they turned to each other and smile because they both knew exactly what the other was thinking, and they knew they were going to have another little bundle of joy before the Grace would celebrate her second birthday.


	15. Tonight's The Night

Disclaimer: Is in Chapter 1.

A/N: This chapter was requested by eagleshorty2011, thank you so much for the request, I really hope you like it. :)

'Tonight's the night', Kurt decided as he paced around his and Blaine's apartment bedroom, 'I'm going to ask him.'

Unbeknownst to Kurt, however, Blaine was thinking the exact same thing on his drive home, 'Tonight's the night.'

Kurt and Blaine had been together nearly six years now, dating all through college, through Kurt's barista jobs and Blaine's stint as a part-time dime store romance novelist, and now that Kurt had graduated and his clothing line had become a success and Blaine was starting his senior year and already had literary agents interested in his young adult fiction, they both had one thought on their mind, 'I'm going to ask him.'

Kurt had spent weeks thinking for the perfect details to add to Blaine's ring, but each time he hit a snag; he wanted one that showed his boyfriend's simplistic tastes, but he also wanted something more thought out and designed. He ended up with a gold band that looked as if it were many different smaller bands, woven together, with a medium sized oval onyx stone placed on the middle of the stone.

Blaine had been thinking of what ring to get for Kurt ever since they started dating, he knew he was going with a silver band, but he didn't know if he should have winding sliver vines and leaves with emeralds, strokes going through the sliver causing wave like designs on the band with a sprinkling of ocean blue stones inset, or a simple band with a beautiful stone the color of Kurt's eyes that would shine in the light, in the end he went with the last one, because knowing his boyfriend, he wouldn't want something that would clash with too many outfits.

They had both specially ordered the rings about three weeks before, each from the same specialty jeweler, and had both been fretting over when to find the perfect time to ask, but they both felt that tonight was it.

At five o'clock Blaine arrived at his and Kurt's apartment, they had been planning on cooking dinner together, and then having a very simple night in with each other, watching a movie and just cuddling after dinner, nothing too big or elaborate.

As their meal was coming to a close, they were about to have Blaine's homemade tiramisu for dessert, when they both pulled a velvet ring case from their pockets and dropped down to one knee at the same time, once they realized what the other was doing they could feel themselves freeze and look at the other with wide, shocked eyes.

"Blaine, are you!?" "Kurt, what are you!?" They exclaimed at the same moment before breaking of into laughter, and only once they were able to reign themselves in did Kurt finally ask, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"How about how we started this?" Blaine said, a wide smile on his face, the twin of Kurt's as he responded with, "That sounds great."

"Blaine," "Kurt," "will," "you," "marry," "me?" They both asked together, presenting each other with the rings, to which they both let out a joy-filled, "Yes!" and they reached out to slide their engagement rings onto the other, once the rings kissed the base of their ring fingers the newly engaged couple likewise met in a kiss, the first kiss of the rest of their lives together.


	16. Procure A Poodle Puppy

Disclaimer: Can be found in Ch. 1.

A/N: This chapter was requested by eagleshorty2011, and while it wasn't my favorite chapter to write, it was an interesting experience, and I had quite a bit of alliterative fun with the chapter title.

"Puppy! Puppy! Daddy! Papa! I want a Puppppyyyyyy!" The little three-year old hollered as she pointed at the little puppies playing in the store front window, and then turned to look at her parents with large, glistening eyes; the young family was walking through town Kurt and Blaine pushing their youngest children , the twins, Katrina and Kyle, while Grace walked in between them.

"Oh, well sweetie," Kurt cast a side long look to his husband, who only nodded, smiling down at his oldest daughter, "Of course we'll get you a puppy, but not from there. We're going to get you one from Mrs. Gillespie because her poodle just had a litter."

"Okay, papa, okay." Grace said, saying exactly what he dad always said when her papa started to talk a lot, she was even waving her hand back and forth like she had seen her dad before, causing Blaine to chuckle at how cute his daughter could be and Kurt gently slap his arm, teasing him by saying, "See, not even five years old yet and you're all ready a bad influence on her."

The small family finished their walk through town, but took a detour on their way home to stop by their elderly neighbor's house where they procured a poodle puppy. It was a very cuddly pup, according to Mrs. Gillespie, and was pure white, which did nothing to stop Grace from crying out when she saw the puppy, "Gin-gher!" amid a shower of childish giggles, she ran forward, dark curls bouncing, and hugged the puppy.

"Ginger, is it?" Kurt chuckled as he bent down to scoop Grace up and onto his hip, despite her squirms to get back down to her new puppy, her papa held her tight and said, "You can play with Ginger when we get home, sugar, but right now your daddy is going to hold her until we are home."

"Okay papa, okay!" She let out a frustrated sigh, which sounded much too mature to be coming from such a young girl, as she stopped wiggling in her papa's arms.

"Now what do you say to Mrs. Gillespie?" Blaine asked his daughter, grinning up at her, as he leant down to pick up the poodle.

Grace smiled, a chubby cheeked toddler smile, at the old woman and let out a cheerful, "Thank You Mrs. Jill-lept-spree!" Both men shared a smile at her mispronouncing of the woman's name in a cute little kid way, "Oh, your welcome sweetheart." The woman gave Grace a very grandmotherly smile, before the Hummel family left for the evening.

A week later, however, Kurt was about ready to take Ginger back to Mrs. Gillespie and be done with puppies forever; the pup had already caused Kurt to call in carpet cleaners three times, damaged several of his designs, and chewed through several pairs of his headphone cords.

Blaine, though, seemed to be feeling the exact opposite of how his husband felt for the puppy, and constantly wondered why they hadn't got a puppy sooner; Blaine and Ginger would play tug-o-war with an old sock, Ginger would sleep in his lap while he watched TV or was typing up his manuscript, and whenever Blaine would get up in the morning to make his and Kurt's coffee she would come running in from where she slept at the end of Grace's toddler bed and would sit and beg for one of her treats.

The couple was at odds on what to do with the precocious puppy, Kurt was wanting to give her away to his dad and step-mom and see if they could find an older dog that was out of its' 'puppy stage', while Blaine wanted to keep Ginger and thought that Kurt was overreacting, and it wasn't until they heard Grace playing one day in her room that they knew what to do.

"Come on, Ging-her, it time ta go ta school." The toddler said as she led her puppy over to the children's chalkboard that she had in a corner of her room.

"What are you doing princess?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked into her room after they had been arguing about what to do with the puppy.

"Ging-her's going to school papa!" Grace grinned up at her parents, "I'm goin' teach how ta be a good puppy so that you will like her again papa."

"Oh, you are?" Kurt gave a crooked smile, he had been hoping that she hadn't noticed how much he disliked her puppy, but then a thought hit him, and with wide eyes he turned to face his husband's own wide eyes.

"Blaine, can we?" Kurt asked.

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed, "I'll go get online and find a class in the area." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before turning to leave the room, but not before murmuring, only loud enough for his husband to hear, "Thank you for trying Kurt."

Kurt turned back to face his daughter and gave her a smug, yet amused smile, "You are a _very_ smart little girl, I knew you didn't get everything from your daddy, you clearly got my brains."

"Thank you papa," she smiled brightly at her papa before going back to 'teaching' Ginger.

Within the week Ginger was in a puppy training class, and Kurt was saved the frustration of an over exuberant puppy with too much free range.


	17. He's Back

Disclaimer: It's still located in Chapter One, at least it was last time I checked, I really hope someone didn't steal it again, I dislike it when that happens.

A/N: This was another story requested by eagleshorty2011, and I must say, this was a really awesome one to write because I love writing scenes between Kurt and Sebastian, they fight so well together, but now to something more serious; I don't know how many of you noticed, but I changed the rating of this from K to T because I felt that these characters, for the most part, are adults or young adults, so I thought that it would be pointless to keep the rating at K, and not to mention I got to thinking, if you're not comfortable with reading T fanfiction than why would you watch a show that discusses things, Madonna episode, First Time, etc., so suck it up. Sorry for the rant, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, thank you eagleshorty2011 for giving me this request. :)

'Of course,' Kurt thought, seeing the familiar young man leaning over the table towards Blaine, clearly **flirting** with _**his**_ boyfriend, 'I knew it was too true to be good when he started leaving us alone, it was only a matter of time before he came back, that stupid smirky meerkat.'

"So Blaine, now that you're a sophomore in NYU have you finally dropped the dead weight?" Sebastian cheekily asked as he slid his hand asked the table to reach for Blaine's, but he pulled it back before the taller boy could reach his hand.

"No, we're still together, are you still playing Pokémon, only with STDs instead of those cute little animals?" Kurt smirked as he came walking up to their table, but before he could sit down Sebastian got to his feet and offered his chair to Kurt, who arched his eyebrow questioningly at him.

"I was raised a gentleman, and a gentleman always offers his chair to a _lady _whenever she needs one." Sebastian smirked as Kurt pulled out and sat at his own chair, which he scooted over to be closer to Blaine.

Sebastian feigned injury as he slumped back into his chair and proclaimed, "Kurt, you wound me! All this time I thought you were a proper young lady, but now it seems I was wrong, your nothing more that a poor, under-educated girl."

Kurt shot Sebastian a tight, forced grin and simply stated, "At least I'm more than a common street slut, who can't even bother to keep up with the names of all the guys I've slept with."

Sebastian thrust an imaginary dagger into his heart and began to twist it, as he called out, "Oh, Kurt! Please, I don't think my innocent soul can take any more of your stinging wounds!"

"I highly doubt, anyone has ever been able to call you _"innocent"_ with a straight face." Kurt stabbed in another biting remark, that had Sebastian starting to chuckle, which he cut off to add, "And before you even say it, yes I have a gay face, but at least I have a boyfriend to go with it."

"True, but soon enough, when Blaine comes to his senses, and he comes running right into my waiting arms and bed, I will." Sebastian sent another smirk at Kurt before giving his most charming smile to Blaine, "It should be any day now, shouldn't it gorgeous, I mean you're not even trying to defend your girlfriend, and I bet you didn't tell her that you've been talking and meeting up with me ever since you found out that my apartment is right across the street from your dorm. What's it been now Blaine? Since the first week of your freshmen year?"

Kurt shot the dirtiest look he had ever given at his boyfriend when he heard Sebastian's words, "Is this true Blaine?" he glowered and before Blaine could get a word in edgewise he continued, "And why is it you never try to defend me Blaine? You always just sit there smiling like an idiot while we either, sit and insult each other or I sit and listen as he tries to steal you away from me!"

"Well, as much fun as this has been," Sebastian mimed tapping at an invisible wristwatch, "Blaine it's been fun, I'll see _you_ later." He gave him a wink, "Kurt, it's been, well it's been, but thank God it's over now." He got up from the table, grabbed what was left of his coffee, and left.

"Well?" Kurt asked, tapping his fingers waiting for a reply.

"Kurt, it's not what you think." Blaine started in a hushed tone.

"_Not what I think_? No, I **think** it's exactly what I _think_ Blaine! I think you've been sneaking around behind my back for the past year and a half!" Kurt whisper-yelled, before pushing his chair away from the table and storming out of the coffee shop.

"This time I've really stepped in it." Blaine sighed before sinking into his coffee and trying to figure out what happened to his peaceful life.


	18. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: Is found in Chapter One.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to eagleshorty2011 as it is a continuation of the last chapter, which without their request wouldn't be around.

"Kurt, please pick up the phone! I know you're there, just let me explain, Kurt please, I love you." Blaine was nearly crying into his boyfriend's voicemail, that is if Kurt still considered himself as Blaine's boyfriend after what he found out.

Kurt was hurt, he had left the coffee shop and went straight for his apartment, holding back his tears until he had his door shut and locked behind him. He couldn't believe that the man he loved would cheat on him and with the gigolo that had nearly blinded him all those years ago.

After sitting at the coffee shop for another thirty minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to get Kurt to listen and really hear what he was saying, Blaine went out to the bakery where Kurt and he had ordered from for their first anniversary together in New York, and they had fallen in love with it and had continued to order cakes from there for all of their special occasions and sometimes just because they wanted one of the amazing cakes.

With Kurt's favorite cake in tow, Blaine set out to wait outside Kurt's apartment door, which is where he was when he finished his phone call to Kurt he simply knocked on the door, hoping he would be let in.

The door opened slowly, but not until after Kurt had checked himself in the mirror to make sure it didn't look like he had been crying, and the first thing Blaine did when he got in was to run and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, who he knew had been crying, but he also knew bringing it up would just make him start crying again, and Blaine still had things he needed to say.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I swear Kurt I would **never **cheat on you and especially not with Sebastian." Blaine said as he pulled away to look into Kurt's pure blue eyes, and to show Kurt what he had picked up from their bakery. Kurt gave it a weak smile and directed Blaine towards his living room couch while he went to slice the cake and heat them up some tea.

Blaine looked down into his lap as he sat; he had realized that Kurt still hadn't said anything to him, he had only used a hand waved at the couch to suggest that he should take a seat, but that was the most communication they had since that afternoon, so frustrated he finally begged, "Kurt, please talk to me, say something, don't just ignore me."

"All I want to know is why you never told me you were talking and meeting up with Sebastian without ever telling me." Kurt stated, well, curtly as he came back into the living room with their tea and cake.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you were going to act like this." Blaine started as Kurt sat beside him, "Sebastian doesn't act the same around me that he does with you, and personally I think he's jealous of you."

Kurt gave him a shocked look as he harshly spat out, "That's really vain of you Blaine."

"I didn't mean like that Kurt, I meant that he's jealous of the fact that we have a _real_ relationship, one that has lasted so long and through so much, I only see him act like that when you're around or when I mention our relationship, I think he wants one of his own." Blaine said calmly as he stretched a hand out to hold Kurt's, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurt, but I promise you there is nothing and there will **never** be anything between Sebastian and me, I love you too much."

Kurt looked away for a moment before turning back to face his boyfriend, "I love you too Blaine, I'm sorry I stormed out of the coffee shop like that." He leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling back slightly to say, "And if you really feel that Sebastian wants a _real_ relationship you should have said something sooner because I can think of _so_ many guys that I set him up with."


	19. The SetUp

"How did I let Blaine talk me into setting you up with some of my friends?" Kurt groaned as he sat across the table from who he believed to be the most infuriating man he would ever know.

"I can think of some ways that he could convince you without talking." Sebastian smirked before taking another sip of coffee, and then remarking to Kurt, "If I don't care for you than what would make Blaine think that I would care for any of your twink friends?"

Kurt shot another glare at Sebastian before saying, "Then maybe I can set you up with one of Blaine's friends, instead. Oh, but wait, we have all the same friends too bad I guess you'll just have to invest in a cat, ah well."

The two continued passing insults between each other while Kurt gathered information in what kind of guy Sebastian wanted to date and which one of his friends he was going to set him up with.

After Sebastian said that he wanted an easy guy with a great ass and some toned biceps, which Kurt quickly shot him down and told him that he needed to come up with something more than just physical descriptions.

"Fine, then how about a guy who is kind of shy, but in a cute way, a guy that I can just talk to about sports, and that I can be myself around."Sebastian had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, but he pushed on, "I want someone like you have, I want what you and Blaine have."

"Oh," Kurt blushed lightly before saying, "I can't promise you anything Sebastian, but I'll try to help you find that."

They continued going through all of the single guys that Kurt was friends with, and they finally stumbled upon one that neither had thought of at first, and two weeks later Sebastian was on his first date with the man who would later become his husband.


End file.
